<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Dare You Stand Where He Stood by headless777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703949">How Dare You Stand Where He Stood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/headless777/pseuds/headless777'>headless777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"YOU KNEW FRIEND WAS IN THAT HOUSE", Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arguments, Bad Dad Philza, Ghostbur goes off, Pain, SBI is on fire oh no, TechnoGuilt, Wilbur comes back to life out of pure spite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:09:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/headless777/pseuds/headless777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghostbur confronts Phil and Techno about what they did</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson &amp; Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Dare You Stand Where He Stood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>To say Ghostbur was livid would be an understatement. When He came back to L’Manberg the last thing he expected to see was a crater. Even less than that he didn’t expect his father and brother to be the culprits. That was fine. Maybe he could move on and forget what they did. Simply hand out some blue and rebuild. But then he was told who helped them and he couldn’t let it slide. So there he was flying through the snow with an anger he just hadn’t had before towards Techno’s house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t bother knocking when he got there. Phasing through the door instantly. He schooled his face to a clamer one. He could feel memories trying to tickle at the back of his head, but they would have to wait. He had something he needed to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He floated up to the living room and saw them there. They had the audacity to be smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Phil! Hello, Techno!” He said, trying his best to sound aloof. “I was just in L’manberg and it didn’t look too pretty. Could you tell me what happened?” Phil, still smiling, turned to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We fucking destroyed it.” He said with a laugh. “Blew it sky high!” Ghostbur was starting to struggle to keep his anger in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well where's Friend? Surely you would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>hurt someone important to me that I left under your care, right?” There was a slight edge to his voice, but he held his closed eye smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it, remember infinite cannon lives?” Techno could feel the tension start to rise as he watched the two talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I asked. I asked where Friend was.” He looked dead into Phil’s eyes. “Seeing as you knew he was in your house.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have infinite cannon lives-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was in that house Phil.” His voice wavered. “I trusted you to watch them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ghostbur you have to understand-” Techno tried to interrupt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understand </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” The venom started to leak into his words. “Everything I cared about was in that town!” He whipped his head back to Phil. “</span>
  <b>You knew Friend was in that house!</b>
  <span>” And for a scary second he sounded like Wilbur. Dark blue tears started to fall down his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew everything everyone loved was in that town!” He turned back to Techno and took a step towards him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>have traumatized those people more than once!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They should know better than to betray me.” He tried to argue back. “What I did made them stronger!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re children Technoblade!” He yelled. “They didn’t need to be stronger, they needed to be </span>
  <b>safe</b>
  <span>.” His eyes looked a little browner as he walked closer to him. “I know </span>
  <b>I’ve hurt them</b>
  <span>, but I am trying to make amends. I am trying to fix it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ghostbur you need-” Phil tried to reach out to him and he flinched away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! St</span>
  <b>o</b>
  <span>p! </span>
  <b>St</b>
  <span>op! </span>
  <b>Stop!</b>
  <span>” His skin is just a little less grey. “I don’t need to </span>
  <b>anything. </b>
  <span>I understand! I get it! Always </span>
  <b>pick</b>
  <span>ing fav</span>
  <b>our</b>
  <span>ites and </span>
  <b>drop</b>
  <span>ping the moment </span>
  <b>thin</b>
  <span>gs get ti</span>
  <b>gh</b>
  <span>t!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an air slowly swirling around them, despite being inside the house. “</span>
  <b>Kids. Yo</b>
  <span>u’re </span>
  <b>okay with</b>
  <span> ridding children of their </span>
  <b>home</b>
  <span> to prove what? That yo</span>
  <b>u could win</b>
  <span>? That you were </span>
  <b>
    <em>right</em>
  </b>
  <span>?” He let out a dry chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again Techno tried to interject. “You have no room to talk! You wanted to do it, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did t</span>
  </em>
  <span>he exact same thing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh so </span>
  <b>you have the same thou</b>
  <span>ght process as some</span>
  <b>one who was insane</b>
  <span>? Y</span>
  <b>ou think I made good</b>
  <span> decisions? Huh </span>
  <b>Technoblade</b>
  <span>?” The wind seemed to try and take shape around Ghostbur. “At least </span>
  <b>I left them with something to rise from</b>
  <span>. For someone who knows so many morals </span>
  <b>you seem to lack them</b>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The color seemed to return to Ghostbur as a brown trench coat appeared over his yellow jumper. “</span>
  <b>You were always going to pick Techno. You were called here to help me. To help </b>
  <b>
    <em>Tommy </em>
  </b>
  <b>and you fucking picked Techno.</b>
  <span>” He turned to walk to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>You’re going to regret hurting my kids.</b>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ghost-Wilbur I know who is right here and it’s not you.” Phil stated with wavering confidence. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Whatever. Sorry not all of your kids could give you the world. Could have sworn you were supposed to do that for us.”</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! If you want to leave requests I like having little oneshots to work on and such while I work on my story that has an actual storyline to keep to creativity going! I will do certin ships, just ask and we can talk about it. Obviously not the minors DUH, but just ask! </p><p>Kuddo's and feedback are appreciated! Have a nice one!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>